1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet assembly capable of enabling selecting modes of operation of a control circuit formed on a main wiring board disposed therein and adjusting the control circuit by means of external switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 showing a prior art cabinet assembly, the cabinet assembly comprises a cabinet 1, a cathode-ray tube (abbreviated to "CRT") 2 for displaying pictures, a main wiring board 3 provided with a control circuit and disposed in the bottom portion of the cabinet 1, and a wiring board 4 (FIG. 2) disposed in front of the main wiring board 3 within the cabinet 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the wiring board 4 is provided with switches 5 operated by keys 6 for switching and adjusting the control circuit, and a light emitting diode (abbreviated to "LED") 7 for confirming the results of switching operations and adjusting operations.
A lead connector 8 has one end fixed to the wiring board 4 at a position near the switches 5 and the other end connected to the main wiring board 3. The keys 6 are formed integrally with an elastic plate 6A having holes A. The elastic plate 6a is fixed to the inner surface of the cabinet 1 by means of the holes A so that the keys 6 are exposed through an opening 11 formed in the front wall of the cabinet 1.
When adjusting various modes of displaying pictures on the screen of the CRT 2, the key 6 is operated. Then, the elastic plate 6A is moved in the direction of the arrow P and thereby the adjusting switch 5 is operated. Then, a signal is transmitted through the operated adjusting switch 5 and the lead connector 8 to the main wiring board 3 having the control circuit to operate the control circuit, and then a confirmation signal is transmitted through the lead connector 8 to the wiring board 4 to turn on the LED 7.
This prior art cabinet assembly needs the wiring board 4 provided with the switching and adjusting switches 5 additionally, and the wiring board 4 requires additional assembling work for attaching the same to the front wall. of the cabinet 1 so that the keys 6 are exposed through the opening 11, which makes the construction of the cabinet assembly complex, increases assembling work and places restrictions on the design of the cabinet 1.